Sorting the Paladins
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: The Sorting Hat and the Gordian Knot have found their way into Everealm, and before the Quest begins, the twelve Paladins are going to be sorted into the four Hogwarts Houses and Ilvermorny Houses.
1. Meet the Hat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter_ or _The Quest_ ; J.K. Rowling and Green Harbor Productions do.

* * *

 ** _Meet the Hat_**

The twelve Paladins and their guide, Crio, were out of the Marwood and approaching Castle Saenctum. They had to run across a field of grass to escape enemy scouts on horseback. Soon, they came to a small building which wasn't far from the castle gates.

It looked like it was some kind of antechamber for guards to take cover in when defending the castle. But when Crio beckoned for them to enter the chamber, instead of arms and armor, there was a locked chest in the middle of the room. Crio walked over and unlocked it.

"What is in this treasure chest is an item which has always been something of an enigma to us in Everealm," he said as he opened the chest. "It came to us from the tunnels between the worlds through which you Paladins came, years before my time. It's very dirty, and it seems to have a face from the looks of some slits on it. All we know for certain is that it's magic, because when someone wears it, the hat comes to life and holds a short conversation with its wearer, and then it yells one of four words: 'Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin,' and then it would fall silent until somebody else wore it, and repeat its former actions."

He pulled out an old dusty hat with a tall, conical shape, pointed at the top, a large, wide brim, and a funny-looking "face" with black eyes and a black mouth.

Paladin Jim, the youngest of the chosen Paladins, was excited. "That's the Sorting Hat!" he exclaimed, "I had no idea it actually existed in one of the fantasy worlds!"

Crio was surprised. "You know about this, Paladin Jim?" he asked curiously.

"Of course I do," said Jim, "I've seen it before. Oh, but I guess you don't know what it's for, do you, Crio?" Crio shook his head. "Well, I can explain it for you."

"In our world, a writer named J.K. Rowling wrote a series of make-believe books called the _Harry Potter_ series. It involved a school of magic and wizardry called Hogwarts, a Chosen One in the form of a boy named Harry Potter, who was destined to destroy an evil wizard who wanted to take over Hogwarts, and Harry's close friends and allies in Dumbledore's Army who opposed the evil Voldemort. And when new students with magic powers first came to Hogwarts, they would be sorted into one of four Hogwarts Houses, based on their talents, traits and virtues. They used the magical Sorting Hat to Sort the students into each House."

"I've heard of it too, Crio," said Patrick, "The stories are very good ones, and if the Sorting Hat exists right here before us, maybe the tunnels between the worlds also lead to Hogwarts Express, the primary means of getting to Hogwarts."

"Hmm," Crio mused, "Very interesting. So, are you saying that when this hat shouts one of those four exotic words I mentioned, they are the names of the four Houses of Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Jim nodded.

"What, may I ask, are these traits associated with the Houses?" asked Crio.

Jim explained, "The House of Gryffindor values: courage, daring, nerve, and chivalry. The House of Hufflepuff: hard work, loyalty, kindness, and tolerance. The House of Ravenclaw: intelligence, wit, creativity, and acceptance. And the House of Slytherin: cunning, ambition, self-preservation, and fraternity. Some people have linked Slytherin with evil and Gryffindor with good, but this isn't entirely fair. There are good Slytherins, and there are some bad Gryffindors, too."

Crio blinked in astonishment. "So that is what the Sorting Hat was referring to when it was placed on somebody's head. Well," he speculated next, "The Kingdom of Saenctum isn't the same as Hogwarts, so far as I know, but if these four Houses symbolize these traits and virtues, and the Hat can tell people which one they belong to, perhaps we can do a quick little ceremony here. If each of you knows which House, and which traits, belong to you, maybe it can teach us, and the Queen as well, some things about yourselves which may be useful for the Quest."

The Paladins all looked anything from moderately interested to excited. "Sure, why not?" most of them said.


	2. Hogwarts: Jim, Leticia and Shondo

**_Jim, Leticia and Shondo_**

"May I go first?" asked Jim eagerly. "I'm probably the biggest Harry Potter fan here, and I've always wanted to be Sorted into a Wizarding House, especially if it's my dream House."

"Of course you may go first, Paladin Jim," said Crio. "Incidentally, which House is your dream House, by the way?"

"Hufflepuff," said Jim with a grin.

"Indeed," Crio replied.

So Jim sat on a chair in the room not far from the chest, and Crio took the Hat, taking care not to crumple it or get his hands too filthy, and placed it on Jim's head.

The Sorting Hat did not disappoint. It came to life, wrinkling its "face" up and moving its "mouth" up and down. "Ah, an interesting young fellow here," it said, "You have plenty of loyalty and willingness to work hard, yet you also possess great courage. I do not feel much ambition within you, however, and while you are intelligent, you are inexperienced in wit and creativity. Hmm, which one to put you in?"

Jim was both excited and nervous at the same time. It was his dream to be a Hufflepuff ever since he first became acquainted with Harry Potter. "Make it Hufflepuff," he whispered, "Make it Hufflepuff, make it Hufflepuff!"

"Make it Hufflepuff, eh?" said the Hat. "Sounds like you have made up your mind. Just a minute, allow me to make up mine. Hmm… All right, then… **HUFFLEPUFF!** "

Jim's eyes, which had been clenched shut, opened wide. "Yes!" he cheered.

The other Paladins applauded his Sorting. Crio applauded with them. Then he lifted the Hat from Jim's head, and Jim rejoined the others.

"Paladin Leticia," said Crio.

Leticia, the largest and strongest of the female Paladins, stepped forward. "I hope I get in a House that reflects me well. I could sure use some encouragement."

Leticia sat down, and Crio lowered the Hat onto her head. It was barely perched there when the Hat quickly shouted, " **GRYFFINDOR!** "

Leticia jumped up, almost crushing the Hat against Crio's arm and hand, and let out an enthusiastic cheer. "YEAAAHHH! I'm going to rock this Quest!" The others applauded again.

Crio smiled in amusement. "I don't know what it means to 'rock the Quest,' but it sounds like you have a great desire to conquer this Quest!"

"Absolutely!" said Leticia, "I didn't know before this that I was so brave."

The Sorting Hat said suddenly, "Do be careful not to squash or crunch me when you get excited. I am not very… durable, you know."

"Oh, but of course, Sorting Hat," said Crio, "Sorry. We'll be more careful in the future."

"Paladin Shondo," Crio proceeded as Leticia went back with the others again.

Shondo, the big, black MMA fighter came forward and sat on the chair to have himself Sorted. "This is going to tell me what kind of a hero I am," he said with anticipation.

As it was put on his head, the Hat mused again on the possibilities. "Ah, yes. This young man wants to be the ultimate hero. I can sense he has much courage in his heart, and he's loyal to his friends and respects his enemies. But I also sense his ambition, which is needed to compete to become the greatest hero. And while he doesn't care about self-preservation, he treats his friends and neighbors like brothers."

Shondo waited, wondering what the point of the Hat's chatter was.

"Well, don't you worry, Mr. Shondo," it said, "Even a Slytherin can be a great and brave hero sometimes. And I can tell you wonder what my point is. Well, this is it. **SLYTHERIN!** "

"Damn, yes!" Shondo barked, "I'm going to be the One True Hero now!"

More applause.

Paladin Lina chuckled. "I don't normally think of heroes as ambitious, but I suppose that Shondo might have the right heart to pull this off."

Crio laughed. "I feel the same way."

 **To be continued…**


	3. Hogwarts: Jasmine, Andrew and Adria

**_Jasmine, Andrew and Adria_**

"Paladin Jasmine," said Crio, "Do you wish to go next?"

"Sure, Crio," Jasmine, the smallest Paladin, replied. She stepped forward and sat down on the chair, and the Hat was placed on her head.

"All right," said the Hat slowly, "This little lady has some good experience as a mother back where she comes from, so I suppose she's a likely candidate for Hufflepuff." Jasmine smiled. "Of course," it continued, "You also have an affinity for knights in shining armor on horseback, and you desire to be one yourself, deeply. It takes courage and nerve to be a knight on horseback, particularly when he or she goes into battle. So maybe you would make a good Gryffindor, instead."

"I like the sound of that," said Jasmine aloud.

"Then again, it also takes cunning to become one of the best fighters in the kingdom, and you would like nothing more than to be the One True Hero, wouldn't you?" the Sorting Hat suggested. "That might make you a Slytherin."

"Oh, please," Jasmine responded, shutting her eyes tightly, "Don't make me a Slytherin! Make me a Hufflepuff, or a Gryffindor!"

"Hmm, another Paladin with preferences and prejudices, I see," the Hat said back. "Still, you can be part of only one House, and I believe I've chosen yours."

Jasmine held her breath.

" **HUFFLEPUFF!** "

Jasmine breathed a sigh of relief and put her hand to her heart. The usual applause sounded from the other Paladins. Some cheered and whooped.

"Oh, good!" Jasmine said. "I think a mom like me belongs in Hufflepuff."

"I'll say," said Adria, "I feel the same way."

"Paladin Andrew."

Andrew, the wrestler, walked forward and put on the Sorting Hat. When it came to life, it sounded like it was keenly interested in him.

"Hmm, another person who wants to prove himself as a big, strong hero," it said. "Well, I know just what to do with you, my friend. **GRYFFINDOR!** "

"Yes!" said Andrew, as he got up and shook his fist. More applause. "This is gonna be good!"

"Paladin Adria," said Crio.

Adria, the oldest Paladin, came forward with a smile of her own. "This is going to be awesome," she said quietly to herself.

When the Hat was on her head, it sounded more intrigued than it had with Andrew. "Hmm, unique. You are over forty, yet you have the heart of a child. I can sense great wit and originality in your personality, and you are very logical, as well. You are chivalrous, too, and have the nerve to take perilous chances. And you love your little son back home, with whom you play a lot, as well as take good care of him. But where to put you?"

"I want to have fun in this Quest," whispered Adria, "no matter how dangerous it is."

"Yes," said the Sorting Hat, "a unique trait for a chosen one. And it takes wit and individuality to have fun among the typical collective who take adventure too seriously. So I say… **RAVENCLAW!** "

Adria opened her mouth and gave a gaping smile, looking up as the Hat was removed from her head. She, too, was cheered on by the others.

"I always have said that it would be wonderful, living out the games I play at home," she said. "And now, I have my chance. FOR EVEREALM!"

Crio and the others laughed. " _That_ is certainly witty, Paladin," Crio said.

Adria grinned again. "And all of you are going to underestimate my worldly, Ravenclaw knowledge that will teach me everything there is to do in this Quest!"

 **To be continued...**


	4. Hogwarts: Katie, Christian and Bonnie

**_Katie, Christian and Bonnie_**

"Paladin Katie," Crio called out next.

Katie, the young woman with pale blonde hair and glasses, gladly stepped forward. "I wonder what I'm in for," she thought to herself. She sat down, and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. It almost pushed her glasses down her nose.

"Ha!" the Sorting Hat exclaimed, "This is surely someone who would stick out like a sore thumb in Hogwarts, or in Everealm. You are a person some people refer to as a nerd, someone who loves books, pop culture, and studying, basically, but without a lot of athleticism. You have also described yourself before as being curious, clever, and corny."

"That's right," confirmed Katie, "Your point being?"

"Well, you remind me of a certain other girl with pale blonde hair and many unique eccentric qualities," explained the Hat. "She was sorted into Ravenclaw, because of her uniqueness and her talent with creativity."

"You must be talking about Luna Lovegood," said Katie, "I love her! She's Harry Potter's best friend."

"I don't know how you figured that out," mused the Hat, "But now that you know it, you might as well learn your house right now. **RAVENCLAW!** "

Katie grinned as more clapping ensued and she stepped down from the chair.

"Looks like we have something in common, girl," said Adria.

"Yeah, looks like," agreed Katie.

"Paladin Christian," Crio called on.

The young man with long hair walked to the chair next, sat down, and accepted the Sorting Hat.

"Well, now," it said, "You certainly long to be a hero, and I know you have both the Gryffindor bravery and the Ravenclaw wit to be one. However, I also sense that you are a man who will stop at nothing to see that he becomes the best, even if it means temporarily sacrificing a few virtues. So I think you should be…"

Christian held his breath.

 **"SLYTHERIN!"**

Christian was pretty surprised, of course, and so were the others, but they still applauded him. He stepped down and quietly thought about his sorting.

"Interesting that we're both part of the same fraternity, ain't it, buddy?" Shondo interrupted his thoughts.

Christian shook his head. "Oh yeah, yeah, of course," he replied, not sure what Shondo meant by that.

"Paladin Bonnie!"

Bonnie, one of the most spirited Paladins, walked up to the chair and put on the Hat.

"Hmm," the Hat deliberated on her, "You are very loyal, I'll hand you that. And you make a good friend to anybody you may bond with, too. Those are traits of a Hufflepuff."

Bonnie smiled uncertainly.

"Then again," the Hat continued, "You also have the courageous spirit of a great hero, yet you don't purposely go looking for greatness, so it wouldn't be fitting for you to be a Slytherin."

Bonnie smiled more widely.

"Not especially clever, either, although you are creative with your made-up songs. Well… I say, in your case… **GRYFFINDOR!** "

Everyone cheered loudly as Bonnie's smile went as wide as it was capable. Evidently, she was proud and happy to be in the most heroic Hogwarts house.

"If I was excited about coming to Everealm before," she said aloud, "I _really_ am now!"

 **To be continued...**


	5. Hogwarts: Patrick, Ashley and Lina

**_Patrick, Ashley and Lina_**

"Now who should go next?" inquired Crio. "How about Paladin Patrick?"

Patrick shrugged cheerfully. "I'd be happy to, Crio," he said. He walked over to the chair, and he put on the Hat.

"I can't imagine which one Patrick is going to get," whispered Andrew, "He's a family man, from what I've heard, but he's also a pop culture geek, and he had more enthusiasm for a lightsaber-based wedding than his wife."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough, Andrew," said Lina.

The Sorting Hat came to life on Patrick's head. "Ah," it said in greeting, "This is one special fellow here. Evidently, you have enthusiasm for stories that take place in other worlds. You also make costumes, play games, and collect realistic toy swords. But you are also a good family man, loyal to your wife and children, and you like to be appreciated for your innate qualities. Your bravery is also pretty good."

Patrick said, "I'd rather not be a Slytherin, thank you. They may not be inherently evil, but they still have a tendency to be bullies, and I don't want my kids to feel like they have Draco Malfoy or Blaise Zabini for a father."

"Not a Slytherin, eh?" replied the Hat. "Well, don't forget, Slytherin can help you achieve the greatness you desire. It is also the most brotherly house."

"I said, not Slytherin," said Patrick as politely as he could.

"Oh well," the Hat responded, "Maybe Slytherin isn't right for you, after all. Besides, you have a big brain which can calculate and make quick choices and decisions, as well as an affinity for popular cultural icons, like I implied just now. I think you will be a… **RAVENCLAW!** "

"YES!" said a pleased Patrick as the others clapped him on. "I'm going to show Everealm that I can use my brain to do anything I need to do to save this place!"

"We all look forward to it, man," said Shondo.

"Paladin Ashley," Crio chose next.

Ashley fluttered her nervous hands and whispered to herself to "Okay, relax."

Jim remarked, "Ashley seems a bit mental."

"Oh, don't say that about me," Ashley retaliated, "I'm just a little nervous, like almost anyone else would be when being sorted, okay?"

Jim smiled and said, "If you say so, ma'am."

Ashley sat down and let Crio put the Hat on her head. It got straight to the point this time.

"I see that you are very sentimental, young lady," it surmised. "You love getting involved with friendly stories, and you memorize them by heart. You also believe in loyalty very much, and you like kids who are considered to be misfits. Yes, your house is quite obvious. **HUFFLEPUFF!** "

Ashley smiled joyfully at her sorting. She too heard approving applause.

Jasmine grinned. "Welcome to the club, girl," she said pleasantly.

Crio looked around. "I suppose that just leaves you, Paladin Lina, right?"

"That's right, Crio," Lina said.

"Then come here and get sorted," he replied.

Lina came over to the seat and sat down. Crio slowly put the Hat on her head.

"Hmm, now this one is difficult, very difficult," the Hat mused again, "You are very brave and daring. You also have plenty of kindness and loyalty, and are not known for breaking your word when you make a promise. Your mind is pretty good, too, and yet you have a thirst to prove yourself as a hero. But, as I have said, not for the first time in my existence, where to put you?"

Lina thought silently, "I hope I'm a Gryffindor, or a Hufflepuff. I've got to be one of those two! There's no way I'm part of one of the dark houses!"

"So, you consider Ravenclaw and Slytherin to be dark in nature, do you?" said the Hat. "Well, Ravenclaws and Slytherins are not always prone to corruption, you know. In fact, some of the greatest nobles, like Severus Snape and Merlin of Camelot, have been Slytherins, and they were very good as well as great, even if Severus didn't show it very much. And Ravenclaw produces some of the most ingenious inventors, many of whom create beneficial inventions."

Lina was uncertain. "I'm still not sure about that."

"Well," drawled the Hat, "I can assure you that you are well balanced in the four houses' traits, to begin with, so your leaning isn't a polarized one. And Ravenclaws and Slytherins can make just as good and loyal friends as Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs can. And anyways, I know that you would like nothing more than to be the One True Hero. You are a dreamer, with firmly set goals, and you are more than capable of making anything come true in your life, just like anything goes in the fantasy stories you and your fellow Paladins love. Finally, by owning those qualities, you have already achieved some greatness, and you have the ambition and longing to become even greater. What's more, I can tell that you will never make the fatal mistake of selling your heart and soul to gain the whole world, which is far more than even you deserve."

Lina's eyes went wide, surprised at what she knew was coming next.

"Yes, Ms. Lina," the Hat concluded, "I surmise, you are a… **SLYTHERIN!** And a thumping good one, I must say."

Lina gaped in wide open mouthed shock as her comrades applauded this surprising sorting.

"I'm…a Slytherin?" she echoed. She shook her head as if trying to clear it, as Crio took the Hat from her head, and said to herself, "Well, as a Slytherin, I sure don't intend to fail myself, particularly not on the Quest!"

 **To be continued…**


	6. Discover the Gordian Knot

**A/N:** The information regarding Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is based on new information from J.K. Rowling's website, Pottermore.

* * *

 ** _Discover the Gordian Knot_**

"Well, Paladins, I'd say that we all know some valuable things about each of you now," said Crio, which was slightly obvious.

"Actually," said Jim, "it might not be over yet. Hogwarts exists in Scotland, which is over the ocean from our home country. And the Sorting Hat is exclusive to Hogwarts School, too. But I've heard more recently that there was another school of witchcraft and wizardry in our own country, America, called Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Crio blinked. "It sounds like you really know your stuff about this Wizarding World, Paladin Jim," he said in astonishment. "I wasn't aware of a second wizarding school any more than I was of the first, but come to think of it, there is something in another antechamber, adjacent to this one, shaped like some sort of symbol on the floor."

"I wouldn't mind seeing it myself," said Jasmine. The other Paladins nodded their agreement.

"Well then, let us check it out," said Crio.

They walked into another room which was right next to the one they were just in, and found themselves in a chamber with a symbol on the floor, and four intricate carvings on a nearby wall.

It instantly clicked for Jim. "Apparently, this must have traveled between the worlds, too!" he exclaimed. "This is an imitation of the Gordian Knot, and those carvings on the wall must be enchanted! You just stand on the symbol, and wait until at least one of the carvings indicates it wants you for its House. Then, if more than one wants you, you get the free choice between the two (or more) Houses."

"Fascinating," breathed Crio, "But what exactly are these Houses, and what do they stand for, in contrast with the Hogwarts Houses?"

"I don't have the full story of all their traits right now," Jim replied. "But I do know a few of their traits. The Houses are named after mythical creatures from the North American continent: Wampus, Pukwudgie, Thunderbird, and Horned Serpent."

Leticia spluttered for a second on her laughter. "Pukwudgie? What kind of name is Pukwudgie?"

Jim shrugged. "Search me, Leticia. I just know that it's the name for a particularly unusual mythical beast that looks part man, part animal. But the Houses stand for the following: Horned Serpent represents a witch's or wizard's mind, and tends to favor scholars and other learned men and women within its ranks. Pukwudgie represents the heart, and presumably love, and favors healers. Wampus represents the body, and favors warriors. And Thunderbird represents the soul, and favors various adventurers."

"That seems to make sense," said Crio, "At least, from a lucky guess point of view. I suppose you might like to try getting sorted into these Ilvermorny Houses, as well?"

"Yeah, why not?" said Bonnie. "I'd like to know my traits based on a system a little closer to home than Hogwarts, myself, although I still enjoyed being sorted into Hogwarts, too."

Crio smiled. "Let's get to work, then!"

The Paladins all nodded.


	7. Ilvermorny: Shondo, Leticia, Katie, Jim

**_Ilvermorny: Shondo, Leticia, Katie and Jim_**

"All right, then," said Crio, "If you all don't mind, how about Jim does the sorting first, since he's the best authority on these Harry Potter things?"

Jim grinned. "I'd be glad to," he said. He stepped up and onto the Gordian Knot symbol on the floor and faced the enchanted carvings.

As he and the others watched, the Horned Serpent remained totally silent and unmoved. The Thunderbird fluttered its wings weakly, and the Wampus purred, but didn't roar. And then, the Pukwudgie carving raised its bow and arrow high into the air, and the other carvings stopped moving.

Jim looked pleased with his sorting. "Looks like I'm a Pukwudgie," he said. "Makes some sense, because even though I'm not the best at healing people, I follow my heart more than any other part of myself."

Crio nodded. "To me, it looked as if the carvings were not entirely certain of your placement at first. But now you're sorted anyway," he said.

"Paladin Shondo is next," he continued.

Shondo walked over to the Knot intrepidly. As soon as he stood on it and faced the carvings, the Wampus let out a roar.

"Yes!" Shondo said with enthusiasm, "I can totally see myself being a great warrior! All those dubs!"

"Makes sense, considering you call yourself a Mixed Martial Arts fighter where you come from," commented Andrew.

"Paladin Leticia," said Crio.

Leticia was eager to see if she would receive a blessing similar to Shondo's, her being a tough warrior in her own right. As she stood on the Knot, the Thunderbird beat its wings hard, while at the same time, the Wampus let out another roar.

"Looks to me like you have two houses that desire you, Paladin," said Crio. "What do you think? Wampus, or Thunderbird?"

The decision was pretty easy for Leticia. "I love adventures, but my greatest strength is as a fighter. I'd like to join Wampus and be a soldier!"

With that, the Thunderbird stopped beating its wings, and the Wampus roared more loudly than before.

"Hell, you really are an Amazon, Leticia," remarked Andrew.

Leticia grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah, and proud of it!"

"Paladin Katie," Crio called on next.

Katie took her place on the Gordian Knot and hoped for the best.

All at once, the Horned Serpent lit up the crystal in its forehead, but the Thunderbird and the Pukwudgie activated at almost the exact same time. It perplexed Katie initially, having three choices to choose from.

"Any ideas, Paladin?" asked Crio after a moment.

"Well," mused Katie, "The Horned Serpent lit up just before the other two took action, so maybe it wants me the most. Besides, I have pretty good brains for hustling, back home in America."

A moment passed in silence.

"And, your point is?" inquired Christian.

Katie nodded. "I'm going with Horned Serpent. It's sending me the strongest message, and I think it'll fit me."

"Sounds good to me," Crio said.

"Sounds good to all of us, I think," said Lina, speaking for everybody as well as her friend.

 **To be continued...**


	8. Ilver: Andrew, Jasmine, Adria, Bonnie

**_Ilvermorny: Andrew, Jasmine, Adria and Bonnie_**

"Paladin Andrew may go next," Crio called.

"All right, now," said Andrew, flexing his fingers, "I hope that I'm either Wampus or Thunderbird."

"He and Shondo have a lot in common, I think," whispered Lina to Bonnie.

Bonnie chuckled. "I know. Who ever knew they would both be gunning for action and adventure?" she replied.

Andrew stood on the Knot and faced the carvings. For a few moments, not much happened, apart from a slight movement from the Thunderbird's wings and a rumble from the Wampus. Then, the Wampus fell silent, and the Thunderbird beat its wings hard.

Andrew looked pleased. "Good to see I'm in Thunderbird. I'm going to show Verlox how adventurers are better than ordinary soldiers at being heroes."

"Is that a slur on Wampus, buddy?" asked Shondo.

"No, of course not," said Andrew defensively, "I just believe that adventurers can learn more about how to defeat evil through discovery, than through merely being a warrior who follows orders."

"Whoever said I'm going to follow orders, Andrew?" Shondo replied, "Except, of course, for the Queen's. And knowing things isn't everything you need to win."

"Maybe not," said Andrew, "But adventurers have more freedom to discover original things than soldiers."

"It's a free country," said Shondo. "Or, at least, back home, it is."

"Can we continue this little dispute another time, please?" asked Crio. "We must move on."

"All right, we'll discuss this later," said Shondo, "But we will settle this, Andrew, and we'll see who's right."

"I look forward to it," said Andrew.

"Paladin Adria," Crio called on.

Adria came forward with eager interest. She stood in the appropriate place and faced the carvings. Inwardly, she was looking forward to being declared a Horned Serpent, because she was so logical. So she was a bit surprised when the carving that moved was the Pukwudgie, raising its arrow into the air.

Adria blinked. "I'm a Pukwudgie?" she exclaimed. "But how, and why?"

"Maybe because you're a good mother, like me," suggested Jasmine, "You apparently love to take care of people, and maybe you'd make a great healer."

"I suppose so," said Adria with a frown. "But it's still weird, Jasmine. I thought I was smart enough to be a Horned Serpent, especially after being sorted into Ravenclaw previously."

"Speaking of Jasmine, her turn is next," interjected Crio.

Jasmine walked to the Knot. She, too, was confident of what she would be part of. She wanted Pukwudgie, because she was a nurturing mother and liked healing hurt people. But she, too, was in for a surprise. Soon, the Thunderbird flapped its wings, while the Pukwudgie remained motionless.

Now Jasmine blinked. "No way!" she said. "I'm a good mom, too! Well, I do like to be part of an adventure, as well. Why else would I go to a renaissance fair and admire the knights in shining armor?"

"Paladin Bonnie," requested Crio.

Bonnie walked to the spot of sorting. As she stood on it, all four of the carvings twitched a little. Evidently, her sorting was a little more difficult for the spirits. She whispered to herself, and perhaps also to the carvings, "Make me a Thunderbird, please, make me a Thunderbird."

The Horned Serpent's crystal in its head glowed slightly, while the Thunderbird spread its wings. As if she heard a voice the others couldn't, Bonnie said to it, "I know I have a great imagination, but the soul is a better thing to channel awesome adventurers through than just the mind, and I'm an adventurer. I want Thunderbird!"

The two rivaling carvings hesitated a little longer. Finally, the Horned Serpent's glow faded, and the Thunderbird beat its wings as furiously as if it were trying to take off.

Bonnie beamed. "Awesome!" she shouted. "I knew I was a Thunderbird! Whatever controls those carvings obviously knows what I really am!"

Adria and Jasmine glanced at each other. "If that's true," Adria murmured to Jasmine, "then why did we get less than our heart's desire?"

Jasmine shrugged helplessly.

 **To be continued...**


	9. Ilver: Patrick, Christian, Ashley, Lina

**_Ilvermorny: Patrick, Christian, Ashley and Lina_**

"Paladin Christian, please," Crio said.

Christian stepped up to the Knot next, as he had been asked. The carvings twitched again for a few moments, and finally stopped with only the Thunderbird still flapping its wings.

Christian looked very pleased. "I was hoping I would be a Thunderbird."

"Yes," said Lina, "It sure fits a man who loves adventures."

"Paladin Patrick," said Crio.

The smartest of the Paladins took his place for sorting. He watched with anticipation as the carvings seemed to contemplate his standing in Ilvermorny.

There was not much hesitation. Soon, the gem in the Horned Serpent's head began to glow, while the other three carvings remained motionless.

Patrick was happy with this. "I'm not exactly a scholar, you know, but I'm glad to be in another house that favors the brain above everything else."

The others looked on with pride.

"Paladin Lina," Crio said next.

Lina looked like she was one of the most eager of them all, in spite of always going either last or close to last. She took her place at the Gordian Knot.

The enchanted carvings seemed to be deliberating over her sorting very meticulously, because it took a long time for them to come up with an answer. At last, to everybody's surprise, all four of the carvings voted in her favor. It seemed that all four houses wanted her!

Lina started. So did Crio. "Uh, what exactly am I supposed to do if all the houses want me equally?" Lina asked Jim.

"Same as if two or three houses chose you, I guess," said Jim. "You choose the one which appeals to you the most."

Lina looked at the carvings again. "You mean, I have complete freedom of choice?"

"Apparently, yes, from what Jim says," replied Crio.

Lina put her chin in her hand and looked down. They all seemed good to her. She had a pretty good body for adventure, and she was highly intelligent and clever. She also had a heart for helping people immensely, and she loved adventure and living for her soul. But which was her greatest part? Body, mind, heart, or soul?

She thought about it for a couple of minutes. Suddenly, she remembered how she liked to help kids in her world as a school counselor, and how she wanted to be a child psychologist someday. Then, it hit her.

"I choose Pukwudgie!" she said loudly.

The others stared at first, amazed that she would choose the one that had the funniest name.

"Pukwudgie?" Christian remarked. "You want people to laugh at your sense of humor for a weird name?"

Lina stared at him incredulously. "No. I want people to know that I like to heal lives, especially those of children!"

Crio said, "That sounds like a good enough reason to me. Don't you think so, Paladin Christian?"

Christian sighed. "Well, it does make a little more sense."

"Paladin Ashley," Crio continued.

Ashley, the last remaining Paladin, took the appropriate spot on the Knot. She watched with interest as the carvings judged her silently.

After a minute or so, the Thunderbird flapped its wings once more, while the other carvings remained still. Ashley smiled with pleasure.

The others complimented her sorting.

"So, then, where do we go next?" Ashley asked.

"I suppose we should go on to the castle," Crio suggested.

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "Let's meet the inhabitants."

Suddenly, as if the end of the second Sorting ceremony had triggered its revelation, another door opened in the back of the second antechamber. Beyond it was a place which looked almost like some sort of store. The sign above said "Ollivander's."

They all were surprised, and Jim looked more than a little delighted. Crio couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"More surprises from the Harry Potter stories, I suppose?" he inquired.

Jim grinned. "Looks like it," he said. "Shall we?"

 **To be continued in "Ollivander's Paladin Wands."**


End file.
